Soulless Betrayal
by Merge
Summary: Post "I Only Have Eyes For You": What if Angelus had attacked the Scoobies before Willow had restored his soul? Would Angel have to live with the consequences of Angelus' actions? Part 1, TBC.
1. Conscienceless Murder

"Soulless Betrayal"  
  
Part 1:  
  
[Buffy is crying on the back steps. Xander walks over and finds her. He sits down next to her.]  
  
Xander: Hey Buf-what's wrong? Fang troubles?  
  
Buffy: What else? [He sees that she's crying.]  
  
Xander: Listen, Buffy: you'll get him. You've got all this slayer strenght mojo, and us to back you up. Giles is all in constant research mode. You'll get him. [He puts his arm around her.]  
  
Buffy: [Pulls away.] That's what I'm worried about. I don't think I can do it-I don't think I'm strong enough.  
  
Xander: I...Buffy, I don't know what to say.  
  
Buffy: Just lie to me. Just tell me what you know I want to hear.  
  
Xander: I don't know what you want.  
  
Buffy: Join the club.  
  
[Switch to Spike's lair.]  
  
Druscilla: I smell something dirty in the air...  
  
Spike: Aw, Angelus - I really wish you could try to control that...  
  
Angelus: Shut-up, rollerboy - not my fault you can't feel from the waist down. Not that Dru could either when you were still able to -  
  
Dru: Boys, boys! [She claps her hands.] You'll break the vase, so beautiful - like the oceans and skies, don't you think, dearie? [She turns to a girl tied up next to her.] The dirtiness, the filth - soil! I can feel it...Angelus?  
  
Angelus: Sorry, babe - I don't feel a thing.  
  
Spike: What? You don't even bother asking me? I'm sitting right here!  
  
Dru: It's not you I'm worried about being dirty, love...  
  
[Switch to Buffy and Willow in the girls' bathroom at school.]  
  
Willow: So, how you holdin' up?  
  
Buffy: You ever try floating something more than a pencil?  
  
Willow: Quick subject change - okay, I'll play. Yeah, but to no avail.  
  
Buffy: Miss Calendar said that she couldn't do it, but somehow I don't really believe her heart was in it.  
  
Willow: In what? What did she say she couldn't do? [Pauses.] No. No, no, no to infinity.  
  
Buffy: I'm not asking you to go out on a school night here, Will - I really need you. You're my best friend right now.  
  
Willow: Because you want something? I can't believe you'd use that line on me!  
  
Buffy: Line? So, you're not my best friend?  
  
Willow: [Calms down.] Of course I am, I just don't want to see you get hurt - again. It's been really rough on all of us, and I don't think this is the best idea.  
  
Buffy: So you want me to just kill him? I could never do that Will, never... [She bursts into tears and runs out into the courtyard.] You want me to just kill him? I want to want to, but I just can't...I just can't, Will - he's, he's Angel. I look into his eyes and he's not Angelus. I can still see Angel in him.  
  
Willow: But he's not in there. I know how much you wish he was, but he's not. I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: Please, Willow. Just try. Just try... [They look at each other, and Willow slowly, reluctantly nods.]  
  
[Switch to lair.]  
  
Spike: So, Angel, when ya gonna carry out this master-plan?  
  
Angelus: It's Angelus. And you gotta build up to the climax to make it worth it. Dru knows that, don't you, Dru?  
  
Dru: Don't say it, dirty boy...  
  
Angel: Would you stop calling me that?!  
  
Spike: So how are you going to build up to the finale?  
  
Angel: By going after her anchor - the thing that keeps her centered and grounded.  
  
Dru: Or the person... [All three smile evilly.]  
  
[Switch to Willow in the school hallway. She stops Amy.]  
  
Amy: Hey, Willow, what's up?  
  
Willow: I have a favor to ask. It's something that only you can help me with.  
  
Amy: What is it?  
  
[Switch to Buffy sitting in the kitchen with Joyce.]  
  
Joyce: So, that thing - how's it going?  
  
Buffy: What thing?  
  
Joyce: You know, that thing you won't tell me about, but as a mom I know that something is going on, though I don't know what.  
  
Buffy: It's just...nothing. School's just stressing me out, I guess.  
  
Joyce: Boys?  
  
Buffy: Well, one boy in particular.  
  
[Switch to Angelus and Dru talking in a room. Spike rolls past the door and hears them whispering. He eaves drops.]  
  
Angelus: Dru, how would you like to have the slayer's head on our mantle?  
  
Dru: Oh, that would be pretty…  
  
Angelus: How would you like to go to South America afterwards?  
  
Dru: After you mount her head?  
  
Angelus: We could go down there, be a little family like we used to, hunt every night – got to a small town where they still believe in the legends, and –  
  
[Spike's heard enough. He rolls away.]  
  
Dru: No, no! What about Spike?  
  
Angelus: Spike?  
  
Dru: You test my patience, you dirty fallen angel, you're not Spike! Can't you hear it? Oh…it's angry! It's angry at you for something! Too angelic, it says…  
  
Angelus: Calm down, Dru, it's okay.  
  
Dru: It will be once she's gone.  
  
Angelus: We'll do it. We'll do it tonight.  
  
[Switch to Giles sitting in library. Xander walks in.]  
  
Xander: Hey Giles.  
  
Giles: I wouldn't normally ask, but researching for hours on end on nearly sleepless nights gets me a little desperate for any human interaction - well, any interaction, anyway. So, what's wrong?  
  
Xander: It's Buffy…  
  
Giles: What's wrong? What's happened?  
  
Xander: Angel.  
  
Giles: Oh Dear Lord, what's happened?  
  
Xander: Nothing apocalyptic, just I don't know what to say to her. Disregarding what I want, how can I possibly tell her to kill her boyfriend?  
  
[Switch to Buffy and Joyce.]  
  
Buffy: It's just that I can't help but still love him…  
  
[Switch to Xander and Giles.]  
  
Xander: I just thought that since you seem to be the only person she can turn to…  
  
Giles: She turns to you and Willow also, especially dealing with Angel. It's difficult for her to speak to me about her relationship. I understand that.  
  
Xander: That's not true. You're the only one who can give her good advice, tell her what she needs to hear, and keeps her in line. She couldn't have made wit this far without you. She needs you.  
  
[Switch to Dru and Angel leaving the lair. They leave Spike behind. A minute after they leave, he gets up and walks out the other way. Camera follows Spike. He walks to the magic shop that Jenny Calendar and her uncle went to. He starts looking at the books, and finds Willow and Amy. Willow holds up a cross, scared.]  
  
Willow: If you kill us, Buffy'll kill you…  
  
[Spike looks at her and rolls his eyes.]  
  
Amy: Vampire?  
  
Willow: Vampire. [Pauses.] I thought you were dead. The fire –  
  
Spike: Just a bit indisposed for awhile. [He looks at the book she's opened. He sees a soul restoration spell.] You're tryin' to restore Angelus' soul? [He smiles.] Maybe we have something in common.  
  
[Willow lowers the cross.]  
  
Willow: Why would you want to restore his soul? Won't he just dust you if he's good?  
  
Spike: I don't plan on staying here long enough to find out. Look, we're both doing this for the same reason. No, really. You see, I love Dru, but Angelus, he's…Anyway, you want Angel with Buffy because she loves him. I want Dru with me, because I love her. All's well that ends well, as they say. So we working together?  
  
Amy: Why not just kill Angel?  
  
Spike: Wish it were that simple. It's not that easy. I hate to say it, but I'm not fully recovered form the fire. Not up to full strength yet and all that.  
  
Amy: We need three people to perform the ritual.  
  
Willow: I guess it's better than you draining us. Sorry, failed attempt at humor to lighten the mood.  
  
Switch to Buffy and Joyce.]  
  
Joyce: Honey, all I think you need right now is someone you can talk to.  
  
[Switch to shot of Giles and Xander. Switch to shot of Angel and Dru with Spike in the shadows behind them.]  
  
Buffy: I am talking to someone I can talk to.  
  
[Joyce smiles. Switch to shot of Spike, Willow, and Amy sitting in a circle surrounded by candles and doing the spell. Switch to shot of Angel and Dru walking up Buffy's lawn. Switch to Buffy and Joyce.]  
  
Buffy: I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, then we can talk.  
  
[Buffy walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. Switch to Angelus kicking down the front door. Dru stays behind as he walks in purposefully.He smells the air, then walks into the kitchen. Buffy emerges from the bathroom and runs into the kitchen. She picks up a blue vase and breaks it over his head as he attacks Joyce. They fight. Buffy pulls out a stake, and has the opportunity to kill him. He looks at her.]  
  
Buffy: Your eyes…  
  
[Tears well up in her eyes as she lowers the stake. Angelus looks up at her lovingly. They go to kiss. He reaches over onto the counter and grabs a knife. He stabs her in the stomach. Switch to shot of Spike, Willow, and Amy doing the spell. Switch to Angel and Buffy. Blue swirls appear in Angel's eyes for a second, and his soul is restored. He looks up at Buffy. She falls to her knees in front of him, where he is sitting on the floor. Joyce screams and faints in the background. Angel starts to cry. Him and Buffy look at each other. Buffy tries to speak through tears.]  
  
Buffy: I love you…  
  
Angel: No-  
  
TBC 


	2. Selfless

Shanu: I love Spike too, so I'm gonna have a happy ending for him, don't worry. And I'll try not to make Angel too broody.  
  
Danici: Lol, thanx!  
  
  
  
"Soulless Betrayal"  
  
Part 2:  
  
Angel: Oh God, Buffy…  
  
Buffy: Shh…hold me, Angel…  
  
[Angel holds her in his arms. They are both crying softly now. Her eyes close and her head turns limply to the side.]  
  
Angel: Buffy.  
  
[Switch to shot of Dru screaming psychotically on the lawn. Angel hears and runs out.]  
  
Angel: Dru?  
  
Dru: You're dirty! Filthy soul you have!  
  
Angel: Dru. You. You made me do it. You made me…  
  
[Angel pauses because he sees Willow's car approaching. He looks at Druscilla angrily, then grabs her and drags her with him as he retreats into the shadows. Willow's car arrives. Willow gets out, followed by Amy, and they walk in the house.]  
  
Amy: Shouldn't we knock?  
  
Willow: Please, it's Buffy's house. There's no need to knock. Buffy! Buffy, I have a belated birthday present for you! It can make up for the whole arm- in-a-box thing!  
  
[Willow walks into the kitchen to find a pool of blood. She sees Buffy. She screams. Switch to Giles and Xander in the library, researching. The phone rings, and Giles gets up to answer it.]  
  
Giles: Hello? What? Amy – slow down. Oh lord… [He drops the phone in shock. He turns to Xander.]  
  
Xander: What? What is it?  
  
[Giles remains silent. Xander picks up the phone.]  
  
Xander: Hello? No, no – she's…like in the drowned-for-a-few-seconds-then- was-revived-but-another-slayer-was-called-because-of-it way, right? No, she can't… [He pauses.] Angel.  
  
[He runs out of the library, and Giles sits down painfully slowly.]  
  
Giles: I knew this would happen. I should have known. I should have… [He takes off his glasses and starts crying. Switch to hospital waiting room. Willow is crying hysterically and Amy is trying to calm her down. The doctor comes out. Amy looks up.]  
  
Doctor: Mrs. Summers is stable, but she hasn't yet regained conscienceness. Um…would you like me to break the news to her, or-  
  
Willow: No. I'll do it.  
  
[Switch to Xander going to Willy.]  
  
Xander: Where is he?  
  
Willy: Who?  
  
Xander: Angel – where is he?!  
  
Willy: Angel? Why, I – I thought Angel was, you know – one of the good guys…  
  
[Xander breaks a bottle on the counter and holds it up to Willy.]  
  
Xander: He killed Buffy. I know he did. Now where is he?  
  
Willy: He's in the mansion by Greenwood Drive.  
  
[Xander puts down the bottle and walks towards the door.]  
  
Willy: Hey. [Xander pauses.] I'm sorry. [Xander nods in thanks and leaves. Switch to Angel in a clearing. Dru is tied up and sitting on the ground. Angel is reading a book.]  
  
Dru: Grandmother was right to leave you she was. You're plagued.  
  
Angel: Shut-up.  
  
Dru: It won't work. I won't be of any use.  
  
Angel: The spell to bring back a slayer calls for the blood of a vampire.  
  
Dru: Silly boy. If there was a spell, then why hasn't it been used before?  
  
Angel: The only reason it hasn't been used before is because we don't want any humans, including watchers, to know about it, because it would make the slayer basically immortal, if she could continuously be brought back. Then she would go after the vampire who killed her, and her advantage would allow her to eventually kill him. A new slayer wouldn't take any revenge against him.  
  
[Switch to Xander walking into the hospital. Willow sees him and runs up to hug him. After a few minutes, Willow talks through tears.]  
  
Willow: We were so close, Xander – we were so close. We almost made it. They could have been… [She gets overwhelmed and starts sobbing again.]  
  
Xander: What? So close to what?  
  
Amy: We did a spell to restore Angel's soul. We were probably no more then twenty minutes too late.  
  
Xander: The spell didn't work?  
  
Willow: [She recomposed herself.] It did. I could feel the power go through me. It worked.  
  
Xander: Okay. Okay, I'll handle this. I'll call Oz and Giles and tell them to come down here. Okay?  
  
Willow: And where are you going?  
  
Xander: I have something to take care of.  
  
Willow: Xander – he didn't know what he was doing, he was still Angelus. Angel loves her-  
  
Xander: Loved. Past tense, Willow. Buffy's dead. Miss Calendar died and Buffy hesitated. Now she's dead too. I'm not hesitating. He's a killer and a vampire.  
  
[Xander walks out. Switch to Spike in mansion. Xander walks in. He whips out a stake.]  
  
Xander: Where is he?  
  
Spike: You don't have to worry about him anymore.  
  
Xander: You killed him?  
  
Spike: Might as well of – restored his soul.  
  
Xander: How do you know about that? Anyway, I know already. I asked where he was.  
  
Spike: Dunno, probably shagging the slayer by now. No need for a confrontation, mate – I'm just waiting for Dru, then I'm getting the hell out of here.  
  
Xander: Shagging her? Go to hell. And by the way, she's dead.  
  
Spike: What? So the spell didn't work… That means he's probably with Dru right now.  
  
Xander: The spell did work, just wasn't quick enough. Now we need to find them. Where would they be?  
  
Spike: So Angelus killed Buffy. What would Angel do?  
  
Xander: What would you do if it were Druscilla?  
  
Spike: The spell…he's gonna do the spell…  
  
Xander: We haven't got all day – what spell?  
  
Spike: There's this one ancient secret about the slayer few vampires know about. Angelus was the one to tell me about it hundred years back. A vamp could bring one back with a spell.  
  
Xander: And why doesn't Giles know about this?  
  
Spike: What kind of vampire would tell a thing like that? [Xander looks at him.] That's different. Anyway, you need to sacrifice the blood of a natural enemy of the slayer, a vampire.  
  
Xander: Druscilla. Where would he of went?  
  
Spike: A clearing, not far – let's go.  
  
[Switch to clearing. Angel is reciting the spell. Spike and Xander get there. Spike runs over to Druscilla and unties her. They run off. Xander attacks Angel.]  
  
Xander: You murdering bastard! [Xander is now on top of Angel, and screams in between punches. Angel isn't even trying to fight back.] What? Did she break your heart so you had to kill her? Oh, wait – you don't have a heart! Not one that beats, anyway! [He stands up and kicks him.] Get up! C'mon – take it like a man! Wait you're not a man! You're a thing! Now get up! I know you can take it! You're so strong that you can take down the slayer, well take down me! Go ahead!  
  
Angel: I'm not gonna do it. I won't fight you. You're right. I'm gonna bring her back, then leave town.You can't do the spell without me.  
  
[Xander looks around.]  
  
Xander: But Druscilla and Spike are gone. You need to sacrifice a vampire.  
  
Angel: I'll be the sacrifice.  
  
Xander: How can you do the spell and be the sacrifice at the same time?  
  
Angel: I can show you how to do the spell.  
  
Xander: I get to help save Buffy and kill you at the same time. This is how it should be.  
  
[Switch to Spike and Druscilla in the car.]  
  
Dru: I can smell it on you. You hope he finds another vampire to save her.  
  
Spike: Yeah, so I have a soft spot for 'em now.  
  
Dru: Tsk, tsk, tsk, Spike.  
  
Spike: I know. I just think of you, and…and that's why.  
  
Dru: That's alright. You'll be hunting again in South America. Then you'll feel better: you're soft spot'll have vanished.  
  
Spike: I'll still have a soft spot for you, love.  
  
Dru: Mm, I've missed you Spike.  
  
Spike: Well, like you said: I'll be better now.  
  
[They kiss.]  
  
TBC  
  
*Note: Part 3 is my favorite part so far, so when I'm done with it and I post it, you HAVE to find out what happens. 


	3. After Angel

Shanu: I actually meant that Spike wasn't all evil, because he had a soft spot for the couple because they were in love, and he loved Dru. I understand how you could have interpreted it that way, though.  
  
Kelso: Thanks, and don't worry – I like the "and everybody lives happily ever after" thing too.  
  
  
  
"Soulless Betrayal"  
  
Part 3:  
  
[Three months later. Buffy is waitressing at a diner. She leaves for the day and is walking down the street. A girl screams in a nearby alley. She looks up, then looks away and keeps on walking. She gets to an apartment building and walks in. When she gets to her apartment, she lies down on her bed, still dressed, on top of the covers, and clutches her cross; the first present Angel gave her, to her chest. She glances out the window at the night sky and starts softly weeping. Switch to the next morning. The phone rings and wakes her up.]  
  
Buffy: Hello?  
  
Giles: Good morning - did I wake you up?  
  
Buffy: I have to be up anyway. What's up?  
  
Giles: How are you doing?  
  
Buffy: As good as can be expected.  
  
Giles: Well, I wouldn't expect you to be doing too well.  
  
Buffy: Exactly.  
  
Giles: Are you doing any better?  
  
Buffy: Listen, Giles, I-  
  
Giles: No, Buffy - this has gone on long enough. You can't deal with this on your own. You're mother's terribly worried.  
  
Buffy: I just - I can't yet.  
  
Giles: Promise me you'll come back soon.  
  
[She pauses.]  
  
Buffy: What did you tell her?  
  
Giles: That you're doing all right. You're safe and I'm looking out for you and you'll be home soon. I of course left out the sordid details.  
  
Buffy: That I slept with him?  
  
Giles: About your duties.  
  
Buffy: Oh. Listen, I have to get ready for work. I'll call you later.  
  
Giles: Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, Giles?  
  
Giles: Take care of yourself.  
  
Buffy: I will.  
  
[They hang up. Switch to later, in the diner. A man walks in and sits down. It's Whistler. Buffy walks over and greets him.]  
  
Buffy: Hello, my name is Anne. Welcome to the Sunset Diner. Our specials today are New England Clam Chowder, Veal Ptarmigan, and Salmon filleted in an olive and garlic sauce. Are you ready to order, or would you like to just start out with a drink?  
  
Whistler: I'll have the chowder and a beer. you look like you could use one too.  
  
Buffy: I don't date.  
  
Whistler: That's a shame, but I'm not hitting on you.  
  
Buffy: Good to know.  
  
Whistler: Out of curiosity, why don't you date anymore?  
  
Buffy: Who said I ever did? I'll be right back with your order.  
  
[A minute later she returns with his order.]  
  
Buffy: Will there be anything else, sir?  
  
Whistler: No thank you, Buffy.  
  
[She turns and starts to walk away, when she stops and pivots back around.]  
  
Buffy: I said my name was Anne.  
  
Whistler: Yeah, you did.  
  
Buffy: Who are you?  
  
Whistler: Why are you working in the Sunset diner, in Los Angeles, City of Angels? Because of him. My name's Whistler. I was a...sort of, friend of Angel's.  
  
Buffy: What do you know about Angel?  
  
Whistler: Vampire with a soul. Loved you.  
  
Buffy: What do you want?  
  
Whistler: He was a champion - a fighter of the good fight. We needed him on our side. He defended the helpless - like you used to.  
  
Buffy: Things change.  
  
Whistler: He didn't have to die.  
  
Buffy: I'm done talking to you now.  
  
[She walks away. He gets up and follows her.]  
  
Whistler: You don't understand. I was sent to you -  
  
[She spins around abruptly.]  
  
Buffy: Why? So you can come to tell me what I already know? That he was more valuable to you than I am? That I'm too weak, so I'm here wasting my given rights? Well, just go to hell and say hello for me.  
  
[Whistler stops and slowly walks out. Buffy goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. She splashes cold water on her face to stop herself from crying again. She recomposes herself and walks out into the diner. She goes to the service window when someone places their hand on her shoulder from behind. She turns around.]  
  
Buffy: I said I - [It's Xander.] Xander!  
  
[They hug.]  
  
Buffy: What are you doing here?  
  
Xander: No worries, Giles didn't tell me where you were.  
  
Buffy: How'd you find me?  
  
Xander: It took awhile. You ask around, threaten a few demons, pay some off, you know.  
  
Buffy: Pay some off? You have money?  
  
Xander: Hey - I did what I had to do. Will's not here, because she said you needed some time and the best thing we can do now is leave you alone, that you're going through something, so I lied to her.  
  
[Buffy smiles and hugs him again.]  
  
Buffy: I'm glad you're here.  
  
Xander: Why'd you run away? We could of all been there for you in Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy: I - I just...couldn't...I couldn't face you.  
  
Xander: Buffy...you couldn't face us? Angel did the right thing. He did it because he loved - not out of guilt. He wanted you to live your life. He said that himself -  
  
Buffy: What? When did you talk to him?  
  
[They look at each other.]  
  
Xander: I-  
  
Buffy: You what? You knew what he was going to do?  
  
[Buffy's Boss walks up.]  
  
Boss: Stop chatting, Anne, and get back to work. By the way, I'm taking that mug you broke last week out of your paycheck.  
  
[He walks away.]  
  
Xander: Nice guy, Anne. Why are you putting yourself through this?  
  
Buffy: Shut up Xander! I thought you were my family - that you cared about me! How could you do this to me?!  
  
Xander: Buffy - it wasn't like that -  
  
Buffy: I don't want to hear it. Go home and never come here again.  
  
[Xander is about to protest, when he stops and nods. He leaves. Switch to later, on the street, when she's walking back to her apartment. She hears footsteps behind her. She stops, and they stop. She then quickens her pace, and they quicken also. She turns around and drop kicks the guy. She looks down - it's Xander.]  
  
Xander: It's just me.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Xander: So...uh...you can let me up now.  
  
Buffy: Why should I? So you can kill someone else I love?  
  
Xander: I didn't kill him.  
  
Buffy: You didn't stop him.  
  
Xander: I love you, Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I don't love you.  
  
Xander: I love you as a friend - as family. I love you so much, Buffy - the thought that you were gone - I didn't think of the consequences, just that you were alive. I would have done anything for you, Buffy. I would have done the same for Willow. I couldn't bear the thought, Buffy...I-I'm sorry about Angel. I'm so sorry. Even if I hated him, since I care about you so much, I still want you to be happy - I wish you were, and I'd do anything somehow alter what I did. Maybe I could have found another vampire - I could have - I-  
  
[He gets choked up. She kneels down and they hug.]  
  
Buffy: It's okay, Xand - I forgive you. And I love you too. It was selfish of you, though.  
  
Xander: I know.  
  
Buffy: It what selfish of him too.  
  
Xander: What?  
  
Buffy: He didn't want to live here, grieving for me and feeling guilty. He was weak and couldn't take it - so he made me switch places with him, so I could be the one in pain, instead.  
  
Xander: you're wrong, Buffy. It was selfless - and brave. He's a demon - he's probably in some hell dimension now, suffering for eternity, because he never got the chance to make up for all the stuff he did. He sacrificed a chance at that for you to have a chance to live. He'd lived 243 years and you only lived 17. He loved you and he gave up a chance at saving his soul through redemption for you to live. So you have to live your life. He loved you and you need to know all that.  
  
Buffy: Thank you, Xander.  
  
[They both smile weakly.]  
  
Whistler: I could have told you that.  
  
[He had walked up, and startled them.]  
  
Buffy: What are you doing here?  
  
Xander: Who are you?  
  
Whistler: Name's Whistler - I was trying to tell all that to he stubborn slayer earlier. Wouldn't listen to me, though.  
  
Buffy: I'm listening now. What do you have to say?  
  
Whistler: He's important to our side. SO are you. We need you to go on fighting for us. But, before you do - you have to go to the oracles.  
  
Xander: Why?  
  
Whistler: You'll see.  
  
[Xander looks back at Buffy, then they both turn back to Whistler. He's gone.]  
  
Xander: What was that all about?  
  
Buffy: We have to go there.  
  
Xander: How do we even get there - even if we knew the way -  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Xander: How?  
  
Buffy: I had this dream a few weeks ago - I can't explain it, I just know.  
  
Xander: But should we - [She gets up and starts walking.] Buffy? Buffy? Wait up!  
  
[Switch to alley where Buffy has led them.]  
  
Xander: Buf - this is a dead end, and I know you're all with the super strength, but this isn't exactly the safest place to be...  
  
[A brick wall swirls blue and white and glows. It's a portal.]  
  
Xander: Don't tell me you're going in there.  
  
Buffy: Why not?  
  
Xander: For one, it could be a gateway to, um, let's see: oh, yeah - hell! How do you even know you can trust that Whistler guy?  
  
Buffy: I don't you're right. I just - I have this feeling...  
  
Xander: Like intuition?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. I don't know why I feel like I have to go in there, but I just... Just trust me, okay? You said you'd do anything for me - come in with me.  
  
Xander: I - I...okay.... I'll go in with you.  
  
[Buffy steps through, Xander follows. They see the oracles.]  
  
Female Oracle: We wondered when you would arrive.  
  
Male Oracle: We didn't wonder when he would arrive, however.  
  
Female Oracle: Anyway, your guide explained the situation, I trust?  
  
Buffy: What guide?  
  
Xander: Whistler.  
  
Male Oracle: Maybe he's not useless as he seems.  
  
Xander: Hey, you silver Sparticus frea-  
  
Female Oracle: Boys - silence! Guide!  
  
[Whistler appears.]  
  
Whistler: Hey, uh - I just wanted to add to the allure...  
  
Female Oracle: Just explain the passage.  
  
Whistler: Okay - here's the deal. By sacrificing himself and his chance at redemption for you, he redeemed his soul instantly, and although he still has to fight the good fight, he's here. He never went to hell. We folded time and will bring him here the instant after the spell in his mind. And, by the way - since he saved his soul, he earned it, so now it is permanent. The curse is lifted.  
  
[A bright light appears behind the oracles and Whistler. Angel stumbles out, and looks around. Whistler smiles.]  
  
Whistler: She'll fill you in later [He nodded at Buffy].  
  
Angel: What? Buffy? Xander, we were just -  
  
Xander: Making a big mistake. And now we've had the chance to fix it.  
  
Buffy: I'll explain everything later...  
  
[She's crying. Tears well up in Angel's eyes.]  
  
Angel: Buffy...  
  
[They hug, then they kiss passionately. The oracles, Whistler, and Xander all smile.]  
  
Whistler: Good luck.  
  
[Suddenly, a light flashes, and the three of them are back in the alley.]  
  
Fin 


End file.
